Hit the road John
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Une scène qui arrive un jour dans la vie de presque tous les couples. Et de là, l'un tente de s'expliquer et l'autre s'obstine à croire que ce n'est pas de sa faute. SlashMcShep OS


**HIT THE ROAD JOHN**

Salut. C'est un bon début.

Je suis donc une nouvelle de la fanfic Atlantis. J'aime pas particulièrement la série en elle-même, mais je trouve le couple Johnny-Roro (McShep) trop mignon (theory bave très fort sur Joe Flanigan au passage, oui Joe parce que John Sheppard est un gland qui n'arrive pas à la cheville de Môssieur Jack O'neill ! Non mais…) Bref, pour les raisons susnommées, j'ai décidé de faire un McShep (vague…) où John souffre **_beaucoup_** (et plus encore (**rire sadique)). ** Et là miracle, on m'a fait réécouter « **Hit the road Jack** » de Big-Ray et la chanson m'a fait penser à Atlantis (bon bien sûr en remplaçant le « Jack » par « John »).

Dans le texte il y a quelques-unes des paroles de la chanson (en italique si tout va bien mais mon traitement de texte me fait des misères…), mais très peu, histoire de ne pas mettre les modérateurs en colère (hin hin hin) et puis c'est principalement pour montrer le rapport avec la fic.

C'était « Un bref extrait de la genèse de l'œuvre » by Theoryofchaos.

Avant de terminer je conseille aux anglophones (et aux autres pour le plaisir) d'écouter la chanson en même temps, histoire de se mettre dans le bain. Vous pouvez la trouver sur radioblogclub ou sur le guide de windowsmedia je pense… Enfin démerdez-vous… lol

Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, c'est court, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

**- **C'est fini.

_What do you say ?_

La voix de Rodney aurait pu être dure ou tranchante, peut-être même les deux à la fois, pourtant, on ne pouvait discerner dans sa voix ni colère ni haine. Ses mots semblaient naturels, coulant de sa bouche dans un son agréable à entendre pour n'importe qui se serait trouvé là à cet instant, mis à part pour celui à qui il parlait effectivement. Celui-ci conservait un visage fermé, mais déjà quelques larmes en forme de fissures grotesques apparaissaient sur les vestiges du masque qu'il avait porté toutes ces années. La Beauté, l'Intelligence, l'Humour. Ce masque qu'il avait accepté de retirer pour Lui, se montrant tel qu'il était réellement. L'Horreur, la Tristesse, la Mort… Et l'autre l'avait aimé pour ça.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

- Je ne sais même pas si c'est de ta faute ou de la mienne, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut que je te quitte maintenant. Je t'ai laissé croire que tu pouvais te reposer sur moi, mais tu es comme un trou noir, tu voles l'énergie de ceux qui te sont trop proches… Regarde-moi John, regarde comme je me suis épuisé à ton contact !

John regarda Rodney, il le regarda vraiment, pour la première fois depuis des mois, peut-être. Ce qu'il vit lui fit peur : son compagnon avait maigri, à tel point qu'il avait maintenant une silhouette proche de la sienne, son teint était grisâtre et ses traits paraissaient déformés, comme si un enfant l'avait dessiné maladroitement avec une vieille craie trouvée au fond d'une malle. Il s'en rendait progressivement compte, ce Rodney là n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu et il n'arrivait pas à croire que leur relation l'avait transformé en l'apparition vaporeuse qu'il avait devant lui. Mais peut-être était-ce la lumière trop pâle des sept lunes d'Atlantis ou ses yeux embués qui lui jouaient des tours. Ou peut-être pas.

- J'ai tenu longtemps pourtant. Je m'en foutais de ma santé, tant que toi tu allais bien, enfin… tant que tu parvenais à faire comme si devant le reste du monde. Tant que avait l'air heureux et que tu avais l'air de m'aimer. Mais c'est de ça dont je me fous maintenant, parce que je suis déjà assez mort pour ne plus avoir mal, ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour nous.

On aurait dit à John que la Terre allait s'arrêter de tourner autour du Soleil que ça lui aurait fait le même effet. L'amour que lui portait Rodney et que lui portait à Rodney faisait parti de ces vérités qu'on dit universelles à ses yeux. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, point à la ligne.

- Tu mens, fut tout ce que John fut capable de dire.

Rodney eut un rire sans joie et tapota gentiment l'épaule de John, assis à sa droite. Il paraissait réellement à bout de forces, vu la difficulté apparente qu'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'à lever son bras. John ne put que le remarquer et sa stupeur s'accentua.

- Oui je te l'ai dit, je me suis voilé la face un certain temps. J'ai pris un retard impressionnant dans mes recherches, on ne me voit presque plus au labo, à tel point que même Kavanaugh est allé demander à Carson si je n'étais pas mourant ou quelque chose du genre. C'est devenu une rumeur, malgré ses dénégations : « Pauvre McKay, apparemment il n'en a plus que pour quelques semaines… ». Même Elisabeth est venue avant-hier me dire que si par hasard j'avais besoin de quelque chose avant la fin, je n'avais qu'à lui demander et qu'elle ferait son possible pour me le faire parvenir, que ce soit de la Terre ou des confins d'une galaxie lointaine. J'ai préféré en rire, tu vois, et je lui ai répondu que j'aurais bien voulu un E2PZ pour mon anniversaire. Elle a failli pleurer : mon anniversaire, c'est dans six mois, elle a lu mon dossier, elle le sait. Toi, je ne sais même pas si tu t'es déjà posé la question. Enfin, pour résumer, toute la cité croit que le grand Rodney McKay rendra l'âme avant son prochain anniversaire. Je t'ai dit que Teyla m'avait offert un de ses bâtons ?

Mais John n'avait pas entendu les deux dernières phrases. C'était vrai, il ne connaissait même pas la date d'anniversaire de Rodney, il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Il n'arrivait pas y croire.

- … En plus la tête que je promène à cause de nos nuits blanches à répétions n'arrange pas vraiment les choses. Je peux te concéder qu'avec toi le sexe a toujours été fantastique, et je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir du plaisir à me faire toucher par toi, mais tant de nuits furent de trop John. Maintenant je suis fatigué, fatigué d'avoir constamment une tête de cadavre fraîchement déterré, fatigué de traîner mes membres usés comme un handicapé, fatigué d'avoir des hallucinations dues au manque de sommeil, et fatigué tout court d'ailleurs. Eh ? Tu m'écoutes ?

John gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il avait comme une boule dans la gorge, mais il parvint tout de même à demander :

- Rodney, c'est quand alors ton anniversaire exactement ? Quel jour je veux dire ?

- John, tu es vraiment… répondit ledit Rodney, atterré. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard là ? Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais eu assez de temps pour y penser ? Mais je vais te dire John, ton problème, c'est que pendant tout ce temps, tu te trouvais sur un petit nuage bleu, loin loin au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Comment veux-tu que j'ai vécu sur un petit nuage ? Nous vivons depuis presque trois ans au milieu des horreurs perpétuelles d'une guerre que j'ai moi-même provoquée ! Alors comment oses-tu … ?

- Tu étais comme ça, avant. Tu étais un homme écorché vif, même s'il aurait préféré mourir que se montrer sous son vrai jour. L'archétype même du militaire borné qui cache ses faiblesses derrière un héroïsme suicidaire au nom d'une patrie en laquelle il se force à croire. C'est ce qui m'a séduit chez toi. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, t'emmener dans une espèce de cocon, en sécurité, et lécher tes blessures, une par une, même les plus profondes. Je l'ai fait, car je t'aimais, et puis tu m'as aimé à ton tour et tu me l'as dit. J'étais heureux, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Mais par la suite je me suis aperçu que, pour toi, le fait de m'aimer comptait bien plus que la manière par laquelle tu me montrais ton amour. Je me suis rendu compte que n'importe qui aurait pu être à ma place. Tu étais resté seul trop longtemps, caché par ta carapace, et tu avais _besoin _d'aimer. Et moi, je suis arrivé au bon moment et j'ai trouvé les mots qu'il fallait, rien de plus. Et c'est là que tu es monté sur ton petit nuage.

John avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il n'avait pas fait ça ? Il n'avait pas été con et désespéré au point de faire une chose pareille. Surtout pas à Rodney. Si ?

Il leva finalement la tête vers ce dernier, avec une mine épouvantée.

- C'est faux, tu mens, répéta-t-il, d'un ton moins convaincu, cette fois.

- Non John, je dis la vérité et tu le sais. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tu n'as même pas entendu la rumeur dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. C'est exact ?

John aurait bien voulu répondre que oui, il l'avait entendu et qu'il s'était empressé d'ailleurs de la démentir, mais il était conscient que le temps n'était plus aux mensonges et aussi que de toutes façons Rodney ne le croirait pas.

- Mais je t'aime vraiment, murmura-t-il pitoyablement.

Il se savait pathétique, mais c'était le dernier argument qui lui restait avant de se jeter à ses pieds. Rodney, de son côté regardait les yeux verts de son ancien amants, ces yeux qu'il avait vu tour à tour espiègles, voilés par le plaisir ou pétillants de joie, ces yeux qui à présents criaient, et Rodney les entendait aussi clairement que si c'était John lui-même qui avait hurlé ces mots : « Ne me laisse pas ».

Rodney avait mal mais il devait le chasser avant d'être prisonnier à jamais de ce regard.

- Je sais, dit-il. Alors si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter, je vais te demander de partir, maintenant.

Hit the road John and don't you come back no more no more no more… 

- Rodney...

Oh baby please...What're you trying to do to me? 

- Va t'en John. Tu as quelques affaires ici, prend-les et ne reviens plus. Je demanderai à Elisabeth de me changer d'équipe dès que tout le monde sera convaincu que je suis bien rétabli et qu'il n'y plus de risques que je tombe mort au bout de deux pas. Teyla et Ronon vont me manquer mais c'est mieux comme ça. Et puis je suis sûre que Cadman sera ravie de me revoir.

- Rodney je t'en prie...

- Fous le camp je te dis! Casse-toi ! Et ne reviens jamais !

Hit the road John and don't you come back no more… 

Rodney se leva, alla vers sa commode, en sortit les vêtements de John et les lui balança dessus en vrac. Il avait réussi jusque là à masquer sa colère mais il n'en avait plus la force.

_I guess if you say so, I'll have to pack my things and go…_

John, les larmes aux yeux, ramassa rapidement ses affaires éparses et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Rodney se rassit sur son lit, soupira bruyamment et regarda sa montre.

6.36 PM, heure de la Terre, il était libre et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

- Ne reviens jamais John, dit-il tout bas, comme la plus précieuse des confidences. Ne reviens jamais car mon cœur m'a dit que je venais de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Ne reviens jamais, je ne veux plus l'entendre, cet organe à la noix. Plus jamais.

Don't you come back no more… don't you come back no more… don't you come back no more…

**THE END**

Oui je sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas cette fin, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite, enfin pas dans l'immédiat en tous cas… Si vous en voulez une, donnez-moi des idées ! ;-)

PS : Je n'ai absolument aucune idée du nombre de lunes autour d'atlantis, peut-être qu'ils le disent ou le montrent à un moment dans la série, mais je n'ai pas tout suivi, donc je suis désolée si j'ai fait une erreur (ce qui est plus que probable…)


End file.
